Battlefield
by GypsySun
Summary: Love was a battlefield...and he was going to war


**Title:** Battlefield

**Rating:** PG for a bad word here and there  
**Author**: Candice  
**Character(s):** John Cena

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing whatsoever. The song belongs to Jordin Sparks.

**Summary:** Love is a Battlefield…and he was going to war.

* * *

_**[/ /Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here//**_

_**One minute, it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield//**_

_**// One word turns into a "why"? //**_

_**// It's the smallest thing that tears us down//**_

_**// My world is nothing when you're gone...//]**_

He loved her, truly he did. There was no denying or disputing that fact. If one were to simply look into his crystal blue eyes, all the love he carried for her would be evident, shining clear through.

She was his world; the one thing he would give up his very life for. Yet despite his profound love and devotion for her, there were times where he was not quite certain if his feelings were truly reciprocated, and if all his sacrifices were for naught.

Some days were wonderful, blissful…she was his and he was hers. The world didn't exist except for the two of them. Then, there were days where she acted as though his love meant absolutely nothing to her, and would have nothing to do with him.

She was blowing hot and cold. And it was breaking his heart…

He didn't understand it. How could she simply discard his feelings as though they held no meaning? She was his everything—the sun, the moon, and all the celestial stars tied into one.

He needed her; every second, every minute, every hour. He couldn't live nor function without her—wouldn't even dare to try.

And when she was gone....It was like the coldest winter. Barren. Desolate. He felt empty—he _was_ empty.

_**[// I'm out here without a shield, can't go back now//**_

_**// Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no//**_

_**// These times when we climb so fast to fall again//**_

_**// Why we gotta fall for it now? //]**_

He was a fighter, pure and simple. Always had been. In life, he had always played the odds and won. Day in and day out he would continue to leave his heart and blood on the field.

He didn't back down and he never quit; quitting just seemed unfathomable to him.

That was his mantra, the words that defined his very existence and being.

_'Never quit…'_

Yet sometimes, it was a lot easier said than done.

_**[// I'll never meant to start a war//**_

_**// You know, I never want to hurt you//**_

_**//Don't even know what we're fighting for//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield **_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like...//]**_

She was a wildcard, one of the things that initially drew him towards her. Wild and unpredictable, she answered to no one and depended on no one.

She was like the wind—she couldn't be brought to yield. Free. Unbending. Wild.

And he had been completely enthralled and captivated by her essence, completely enamored.

Yet despite being entranced by her wild, untamable spirit, it was also that enigmatic aura that had deeply hurt him as well.

_**[// Can't swallow our pride neither of us want to raise that flag, mmhmm//**_

_**// If we don't surrender, then we're both going to lose what we have (oh, no)//**_

_**// Both hands tied behind my back for nothing//**_

_**// These times when we climb so fast to fall again//**_

_**// I don't wanna fall for it now//]**_

He loved her; he wanted to scream it from the highest rooftop from the tallest building. He wanted to marry her…call her his wife…raise a family with her….Yet, she didn't want that, didn't want to share his dreams and ambitions.

Didn't want _him_.

He didn't know what to do. He really didn't.

_**[// I'll never meant to start a war//**_

_**// You know, I never want to hurt you//**_

_**//Don't even know what we're fighting for//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield// **_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**// I guess you better go and get your armor//**_

_**// Get your armor…//]**_

His friends told him constantly to forget about her, eradicate her from his mind and heart and find someone else, someone who wasn't her. But he couldn't--he didn't want to find someone else. She was all that he wanted and more. Whether she knew it or not, she had become a part of him.

He loved her so much that it physically hurt. But, despite his affliction, she simply didn't care, only relish in his torment.

Callous bitch.

He was dying, and she was killing him…sucking the very essence out of him, until there was nothing left.

Absolutely nothing.

_**[// We could pretend that we're friend tonight (ooohhh)//**_

_**// And in the morning, we would wake up and be alright//**_

_**// 'Cause baby, we don't have to fight//**_

_**// And I don't want this love to feel like...//**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**//Why does love got to a like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**// A battlefield //**_

_**// I guess you better go and get your armor//]**_

He would fight for her, didn't care. Even if she raved and ranted against him and his love, he would fight—and he _would_ win.

He couldn't afford to lose. Yes, he would fight and he would win and finally make her see that she was his. Just as he was hers. He would finally tame her wild, wild heart.

_**[// I'll never meant to start a war//**_

_**// You know, I never want to hurt you//**_

_**//Don't even know what we're fighting for//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield? //**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// Why does love always feel like a battlefield?**_

_**// A battlefield **_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**//A battlefield//**_

_**// I guess you better go and get your armor//**_

_**// Get your armor…//]**_

She had always claimed that she belonged to no man, that no man could tame her. A wild heart and a wild soul that didn't belong to anyone, save herself.

_**[//Why does love always feel like…? //**_

_**// Why does love always feel like…?**_

_**// A battlefield//**_

_**// A battlefield//]**_

Yet, John Cena was fully prepared to change that. He was born a fighter, a warrior, who never backed down and never quit. The guy that would always leave his blood and heart on the field.

It was going to be a war, and he was going to win. Come hell or high water, he would be victorious.

_**[// I never meant to start a war//**_

_**// Don't even know what we're fighting for//**_

_**//I never meant to start a war//**_

_**//Don't even know what we're fighting for//]**_

He was a soldier, a champion. And he declared war—war on Lita's heart. And he wouldn't lose, he couldn't. Losing was not an option…

_**[// Why does love always feel like a battlefield?//]**_


End file.
